


I'm So Glad It Was You

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Revenants, One Shot, WayHaught Au, Wayhaught - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Waverly gets a mysterious love letter in the mail and recruits Nicole to help her figure out who it's from. One Shot. No Revenants and vaguely AU.





	I'm So Glad It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: 'A love letter' from @EarpFanFic on the twits!
> 
> Basically pretend how they actually get together didn't happen and this does instead.

Waverly checked the mailbox more out of habit then anything. At most they would get a bill or junk mail, but she was pretty sure that Wynonna had threatened enough bill companies that only a select few even tried to send them anything anymore. Even when the little red flag was down, she would still check just in case. Again, force of habit.

When she looked out her bedroom window and saw the little red flag up, she frowned. Must be another bill she'd have to pay before Wynonna saw and called them just to cuss out the operator. She always argued that there was no way their water bill should be _that_ high. Waverly wasn't going to remind her that she often took hour long showers the day after a night of heavy drinking. Which was most nights.

She slipped her jacket on and padded down the stairs, slipped into her slippers and walked to the end of the driveway. The metal door creaked as she opened it, stiff from the cold weather. Reaching in, she pulled out an envelope with just one word on it in pretty cursive:

_Waverly_

She frowned and flipped it over. No address or return address in sight. She looked around as if the perpetrator was still nearby. Nothing. Not even a stray footprint. Ignoring how the cold was stiffening her fingers, she carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper. The pretty writing continued on the inside, but there was still no sign of who the letter was from. She began to read:

_Dear Waverly,_

_I'm writing this because there are things I want to say to you that I can't say in person. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Every time you smile, it lights up the room. Your lips...I wish I could look away from them because all I want to do is kiss them and tell you how wonderful you are. Your hair looks like soft silk and I can only imagine what it would feel like between my fingers._

_But it's not just your obvious physical beauty that enthralls me. Your so smart. I could listen to you read to me all day. Whether it's your Latin, or Greek, or a science book I'm not even close to understanding...as long as it's coming for your mouth, I'd be the most dedicated student. Your laugh runs down my spine like tingles every time._

_I hope you don't find this creepy, and I'm sorry I can't say this to you face. But maybe someday I'll be able to tell you how special and wonderful you are. I don't deserve you, but I'll do all I can to try._

_Sincerely,  
Your Secret Admirer_

Waverly's cheeks were red from the cold and the words. She read the letter over and over until it was too cold for her to take it. She walked into the house, still reading it. She tried to keep the smile off her face but couldn't help it. Each time she reread it her heart fluttered."

"Wha's that?" Wynonna said, voice slurred with sleep from the couch.

"Nothing," Waverly said briskly, holding the letter to her chest and running back up the stairs to her room. She flopped onto the bed and read it over. She had begun to analyze it now...whoever and written is seemed...sweet and smart and wonderful and charming and-

Waverly had to figure out who it was. With words and handwriting like that, they were probably very attractive too. She began to make a mental list of who it could be.

***

"Nicole!" Waverly said as she burst into the Sheriff's office. The red head blinked at her like a deer in the headlights, fingers frozen over her keyboard.

"Y-yes?"

Waverly waved the letter in front of her and leaned both of her hands on her desk. "Look at this." Nicole took it cautiously, staring at it with pink cheeks.

"It...looks like a letter," she said slowly.

"Do you know who wrote it?" Waverly asked, "Do you recognize the writing?"

"I can't write!" Nicole blurted out. 

"What?" Waverly frowned.

"What?" Nicole repeated, eyes still wide.

They two stared at each other for a moment before Waverly continued. "I did some basic handwriting analyzing and these loops," she pointed towards the 'L's, "Are supposed to show confidence. Like maybe they have a job of authority or something along those lines. And the 'e's are supposed to show dominance in the bedroom. Know anyone that could be?"

Nicole squeaked and shook her head. "Nope."

"I thought you were a detective," Waverly joked, poking Nicole's arm. She gasped when she thought of the best idea. "Can we use the fingerprint kit."

"No, absolutely not," Nicole said with a small smile, "In order for that to be accurate, we'd have to have an up to date fingerprint system in the computers which...we don't."

Waverly sighed and sat on the edge of Nicole's desk. "Will you help me find them? Please?" She gave Nicole her best puppy eyes, smiling hopefully at her. Nicole's face went from one of slight panic to a soft smile and Waverly felt her heart melt at the sight.

"Fine," Nicole said with a small chuckle. She folded the letter back up and handed it to Waverly, "But we're not going to do anything illegal. And I'm pretty sure you're not going to figure out who it was." She took the letter back, their fingers brushing ever so slightly and making her blush. She cleared her throat and tried not to thing of how soft Nicole's hands were.

"You never know," Waverly said putting the letter carefully back into the envelope, there may be clues we haven't found yet."

They looked at each other for a moment, Waverly noticing how pretty Nicole's eyes really were and admiring the slope of her nose and cheeks-

She looked down quickly, noticing a report Nicole had been writing. She squinted at it for a moment, the loopy writing vaguely familiar. She pointed at it. "You have nice writing."

"Oh, um," Nicole closed the report, "I um...didn't...I can't write...Neatly."

Waverly nodded slowly and got up from Nicole's desk. Maybe Nicole was-...no. There was no way it could have been Nicole. She was so...Nicole. "Want to come over tonight? To discuss the case?"

"The case?" Nicole said raising an eyebrow.

"The case," Waverly said with a nod.

"Yeah. I'll come by after I get off. Around eight?"

"Perfect," Waverly beamed, "I'll order Chinese."

***

"This is quite the set up," Nicole said. She was standing in front of the cork board Waverly had propped up on her dresser. There were pictures of all the possible suspects with lists of evidence under them. Handwriting samples where she could get them. The letter was taped carefully in the middle.

Waverly stood next to her and handed her a container of Chinese food. "I couldn't do a lot on such short notice but, it'll do."

"If this is short notice, I'd love to see what it looks like when you're prepared," Nicole said using her chop sticks to get a good bite. "Oh, sweet and sour chicken! My favorite."

"I know, Waverly said sitting on the floor, smiling up at the red head. She leaned against her bed to get a better look at the board. Nicole poured the wine she brought into two plastic cups and handed one to Waverly before sitting down next to her.

"So, who are you leaning towards?" Nicole asked.

Waverly tilted her head as she looked at the board as if it would help her think. "Mm, I'm not sure. Probably either Champ or Dave."

"Not Chrissy?" Nicole asked pointing to the one girl on the board.

"I thought maybe at first," Waverly said, "but the more I thought about it the more I realized she would never write it."

"Why's that?"

"She would just tell me in person," Waverly said with a shrug, "She would never do it this way."

Nicole looked at her food for a second, poking at it. She shrugged and said, "Maybe if she was scared of your response. Like she wanted to tell you but didn't want to risk your friendship."

Waverly thought for a moment but shook her head again. "No. She'd take the risk."

"And you think Champ even knows what half those words mean?" Nicole asked incredulously.

"I got him a thesaurus once."

Nicole took a long sip of her wine then and Waverly copied her. "Let's...look at the other options."

***

One and a half bottles of wine later and Nicole was laying on Waverly's bed, holding two handwriting samples up above her face. Waverly sat on the opposite end, computer in her lap. "Okay, Champs house is approximately eight miles from the Homestead. If he posted this picture of his coffee at nine ten in the morning, that would have given him enough time to get from the Homestead, into town, and get the coffee."

Nicole didn't even look at Waverly. "Are you sure that's even a picture of coffee? It looks blurry and upside down."

"Champ has an interesting artistic eye. Very unique," Waverly said, "Plus he tagged the coffee place."

Nicole just hummed and held the handwriting sample out to Waverly. "Yeah, but his handwriting is atrocious. It looks like child scribble."

"He has a little sister. Maybe he had her write it."

"That poor girl," Nicole said under her breath. Then, "Dave's writing is the closest."

Waverly typed on her computer. "Yeah but...he was in the town over today. According to his Facebook." She turned the computer so that Nicole could see the picture that he had posted of a sandwich. "I really think it's Champ."

Nicole sighed and let the papers fall on her chest. She reached for her cup on the ground, barely grasping it between her fingers to lift it to her lips. She drained the cup easily and Waverly raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Nicole slurred in the cutest way possible. 

Waverly just shook her head and went back to her computer. After a moment she looked back up over her screen to see Nicole staring at her. The red head mumbled something and picked the paper backup to cover her face from Waverly. 

"Maybe I should call him."

"Call who?"

"Champ."

"No! I mean...why?" Nicole asked setting the paper down again.

"To ask him about the letter," Waverly said breezily, "Maybe we can set up a date or something."

She watched as Nicole's cheeks flushed. "I mean...maybe he doesn't want you to know. Or maybe it's not him who wrote it."

"Then who else would it be?"

Nicole sputtered. "I don't...I don't know."

Waverly set her computer aside and pulled her knees up to her chest. "All the evidence points to him. Right?"

"I mean...the closest to him..."

"Then that's it!" Waverly said pulling her phone from her pocket. "I'm going to call him."

Nicole sat straight up, sputtering lame excuses not to call him. Waverly just dialed and put the phone to her ear.

"It's ringing," Waverly said with a small smile.

"Waverly," Nicole said seriously, "Put the phone down. Seriously."

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Because, I-...just do it," Nicole said just as her own phone started to ring. She cursed and got off of the bed, "It might be work. Put that phone down!" She pointed at Waverly who just shrugged and kept the phone to her ear.

Nicole was still looking at Waverly when she answered hers without looking at the screen. "Hello?"

"Hey," Waverly said softly.

Nicole blinked at her for a moment in confusion. Realization slowly dawned on her face and Waverly smiled up at her. "Waves," she said softly.

"Nicole," Waverly said just as softly, "Did you write the letter?"

The red head blushed and looked down at her feet, free hand on her hip. "Is that-...what if I did?"

Waverly stood up from the bed, slowly walking towards the taller woman. "Then I would be thrilled."

Nicole shifted nervously and mumbled, still looking at the floor.

"What was that?" Waverly asked, barely a foot away from her now.

Brown eyes shifted up to look at Waverly and they looked at each other, phones still against their ears. "It...I wrote it," Nicole admitted, "And I was ready to kill Champ Hardy if he took credit for it."

Waverly smiled widely and hung up the phone, throwing it gently on the bed behind her. Nicole gasped and turned her phone to show Waverly with mock offense. "You hung up on me."

"I'll make it up to you," Waverly said taking Nicole's phone from her hand and tossing it on the bed with her own.

"Oh yeah?" Nicole said as Waverly put her arms around her neck. The brunette just nodded slowly, smiling when Nicole's hands settled on her hips. Without a second more hesitation, Waverly lifted herself on her tiptoes a little and kissed Nicole sweetly. Nicole sighed against her lips and Waverly felt like her whole body had been dipped in a warm bath. Yeah. This was definitely the best outcome.


End file.
